contra todas las barreras
by maria sanchez1999
Summary: - ¿me amas?"yo nunca deje de amarte " "la cabeza de zuko era un caos , tenia muchos problemas - buscar la flor , aang , conquistar a katara y ser señor del fuego"esa noche katara acepto a zuko como esposo , mientras tanto el chico de tan solo 17 años estaba en una habitacion oscura suplica suplicando que lo liberaran , cinco años han pasado despues de que aang vencio a ozai
1. prologo

**Avatar no me pertenece . le pertenece a Mike&Bryan y nickelodeon por4 hacer los mejores programas . yei!**

**Prologo **

_Han pasado 5 años desde que acabo la guerra en la nación del fuego, yo me tuve que ir porque papa nos llama a mí y a Sokka a Kioshi. Yo estaba de la mano con Aang cuando recibí este mensaje, el solo me dijo que fuera y yo le dije que tan solo tardaría un par de días ir a La isla Kioshi , sin saber lo que me esperaba…._

_**hiiiiiiiiiii! este es mi primer fic avatar que esta escrito por mary(yo solo tengo la cuenta). este es solo el prologo lo mas probable es que actualize el proximo viernes o mañana BYE!**_


	2. CapI La despedida

Capítulo I (La despedida)

_Katara…_

Un día antes de partir por la noche, aang me llevo a una cena romántica a la que yo accedí con gusto, era todo tan lindo y especial tanto para el cómo par mi.

Ahí me tomo la mano y me dijo:

-cuando regreses de la isla kioshi, te tengo una sorpresa –

Y… yo simplemente le respondí

-yo también

En ese instante solo lo bese de forma apasionada (cosa que jamás había hecho)

Y ahí debajo de la luna y siendo solo los testigos las estrellas él y yo nos consagramos uno al otro .aang solo me dijo que me amaba con el alam y que siempre seria mio , yo solo atine a besarlo mas fuerte aun .

a la mañana siguiente que sokka y yo nos hibamos . sokka se despidió de tofh y de haku (su hijo ) . Aang me dijo:

_**solo ve y vuelve rápido quieres sabes que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti **_

Yo solo atina a besarlo y darle el collar de mi madre como recuerdo, el lo tomo y me dijo que lo cuidaría. Esa tarde subimos al barco y nos fuimos rumbo a kioshi, durante el viaje tuve horribles pesadillas continuas en donde era secuestrada o apresada, sokka solo me dice que me calme que son solo sueños pero…. no sé yo presiento que estos sueños son algo mas…. Tal vez inicios de algo catastrófico, que tal vez pueda ser verdad o mentira.

**Bueno y que tal esta bueno o no?En bien comentarios ok por fas en realidad tengo masde 40 capitulos pero me da flogera bajarlos **


	3. CapII La secuestraron

Cap II (Secuestro)

_katara…_

Sokka y yo descargamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a casa de coco. Y las dejamos ahí y salimos a pasear. Cuando íbamos, un montón de niñas comenzaron a acercándonos y como siempre a preguntarme si era cierto que era la novia del Avatar Aang ; yo solo mire a sokka y el como siempre puso sus car de hermano sobreprotector . yo solo mire los hermosos ojos plomizos de aquella niña que tanto me hacen acordar al hombre que tanto amaba y jamás lo dejaría de amar . tome a esa niña entre mis brazos y le dije :

-y tu… que quisieras –

ella solo me miro y se rio y simple mente se fue .

ya por la tarde , después de saludar a un monton de persona sco siempre la tipicapregunta que si yo era verdadera novia del avatar.

…

yo me voy a ser bien sincera ,la verdad es que no lo se on seguridad , porque el me ama y yo lo amo , pero no se si soy sus novia ya que el nunca me lo propuso .

…

ya era de noche cuando sokka y yo llegamos a casa de coco , se podía respirara un aire de tención y temor , ni bien ni bien entraron nos dirigimos a la cocina , ahí dimos un rictus de horror al ver el cadáver inerte de coco .

Sokka me tomo del brazo y me dijo que buscáramos a Naku (el hijo de coco y haru) , al entrar a su cuarto me lleve un susto al ver cadáver inerte de ese niño inocente ; estaba tirado sobre su cama con un filo de sangre sobre su cuello .

sokka se fue al otro cuerto y al abrir la puerta lo ataco el espíritu azul ,yo no tuve ni tirmpo de hacer uso del agua control , ya que el espíritu azul me tomo del brazo y y…. ya no me acuerdo de nada .

Cuando desperté estaba en una casa , en una isla desierta (pide sentirlo por el olor del mar) . comenzó a gritar y tratar de abrir la puerta pero no podía abrirla , era muy gruesa y dura . el espíritu azul vino hacia mi y me dijo:

-amor por fin estas acá , te estaba esperando-

Yo solo le dije:

-tú no eres Aang es mas no sé quién eres –


	4. capIII el aviso

CapIII (aviso y secuestro)

_Katara…_

En ese momento el se quito la máscara y era nada más y nada menos que zuko y…

Sokka despertó inconsciente en Basince así que decidió tomar el primer tren que encontró y se fue a la parte de clase alta a contarle todo a Aang.

Aang se encontraba tomando el té de jazmín que le había empezado a gustar. A su lado estaba el collar que dárselo a katara cuando regresara.

En ese instante entro sokka a la habitación de una forma muy desesperada; comenzó a gritar como loco y dijo:

Aang, katara , problemas, muchos – sokka

Aang, le dijo

toma aire sokka que no entendió –

Sokka entonces respiro le conto a Aang todo lo sucedido en kioshi, con lujo de detalles desde la llegada hasta el secuestro, Aang tomo su báculo y dijo:

sokka , vamos a buscarla-

pero quiero comer tengo hambre – dijo sokka

Y luego de unos siguientes y de una mirara de cólera por parte de Aang

ok ,bueno vamos –

luego de subirse appa y devolar por casi 2 horas :

-aang ya no la encontramos –

- y que quieres que yo haga –

-pues no se eres el avatar-


	5. cap IV(enamorada)

**Cap. IV (la búsqueda)**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que aquella isla privaba la libertad de katara.

Zuko ya la había llevado a pasear en las típicas que tenían en la playa que antes tenía con Aang, ya la había invitado a comer al medio día en la playa o a diversos combates que siempre eran agua vs fuego .muchas veces olvidaba que estaba secuestrada pero al final siempre lo recordaba y se echaba en su cama pensando en su único amor: Aang.

A veces cuando estaba en la playa caminando pensaba en Aang, pero al ver fijamente descubría que era solo su imaginación

Katara se había divertido las 2 últimas semanas de su vida con zuko, aunque sabía que no era lo mismo estar sin Aang, ella lo extrañaba; esa dulce mirada de ojos plomizos que la volvía loca.

Zuko se dio cuenta de que katara comenzaba a divertirse con él, pensaba que tal vez tenia oportunidad con ella ya que cada vez que estaba con ella siempre le lograba sacar una de sus típicas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a zuko .pero toda esperanza fue erradicada de su corazón cuando ella le confesó que solo lo veía como un gran amigo.

En ese instante decidió asegurarse de que sea ella solo de él y de nadie más .tomo la posma que anteriormente se la había robado a una hechicera .con el cual cantan solo unas pequeñas gotas uno podía enamorarse de la primera persona que vea, pero como toda pócima tenía un remedio, el beso del ser amado, esto último no lo sabía zuko.

En una cena, la más hermosa que había visto katara llena de deliciosos manjares pero faltaba Aang. Al final de esa hermosa cena, zuko le ofreció una copa de vino (en la cual puso la pócima) por su amistad. Ella acepto aquella copa sin la menor idea de que menos de 5 segundos que daría perdidamente enamorada de zuko. Katara, le dio un sorbido y la dejo caer al suelo, en ese instante, vio a zuko a los ojos y al verlo sintió atracción hacia él.

-zuko-

-¿qué sucede?-

-te amo-

-y... yo igual-


	6. Capv (diarios)

**Cap.V (diarios)**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel secuestro de katara, Aang no había dejado de buscarla desde que se entero de ello.

Aang al no encontrarla decidió ir a ver a tofh y contarle todas sus dudas y problemas. Tofh al verlo tan afligido y deprimido decidió darle el diario personal de katara. .Aang después de discutir consigo mismo decidió comenzar a leerlo toda la noche de inicio a fin.

Estas son algunas páginas que tal vez les gusten:

Lunes 5 de marzo:

Querido diario hoy he conocido a un chico muy lindo, es muy inteligente, muy lindo, amable, muy juguetón y tiene algo que me cautiva…

Martes 6 de julio:

Querido diario Aang ya domina el agua control, me siento tan orgullosa de él, me dado cuenta de cuánto me gusta su forma de pensar y de actuar, me está empezando a agradar más que un simple amigo…

Jueves 12 de septiembre:

Querido diario por fin lo descubrí Aang me gusta, me gusta todo de él, su carácter, su forma de ser, su físico, su sus tatuajes y sobre todo sus hermosos ojos grises que tanto le agradan, a veces desearía poder comérmelo a besos, aunque no sé si yo le guste.

Domingo 13 de octubre:

Querido diario Aang me acaba de dar un beso muy lindo, muy tierno, y aunque yo no me lo esperaba, estoy feliz de que haya pasado, ya estoy segura de que me ama tanto como yo a él…

Miércoles 12 de noviembre:

Querido diario Aang me acaba de dar un beso aunque me gusto mucho, me molesto que lo hiciera ya que yo le dije que me sentía confundida. No sé si me sigue gustando Aang tanto como me gustaba antes ya que ahora zuko me acababa de decir que yo le gusto y no sé que pensar…

**Lectores si les gusto envíen comentarios por favor y sugerencias **


	7. CapVI(iluciones)

Cap. VI (ilusiones)

¡Que linda te vez!-decía zuko

Ese era el día de su coronación del príncipe zuko que se iba a convertir en el señor del fuego zuko .todas las personas importantes del mundo iban a asistir a esa reunión

Y como siempre el avatar iba a ser invitado. En la invitación decía:

Estimado avatar Aang:

Tenemos el honor de invitarlo a esta reunión de la celebración del príncipe zuko y de su futura novia, la señorita katara de la tribu agua del sur. Aang al terminar de leer esto fue como si hubiera recibido un millón de rayos en la espalda, se sentía realmente herido.

Decidió controlar su ira entrando en estado avatar y hablando con gyatzo.

gyatzo le conto todo lo que había visto desde la estadía de katara en la isla hasta cuando tomo la pócima del amor eterno .

Aang se sintió feliz, alegre, contento y sobre todo muy aliviado de estar seguro de que katara estaba bien de no preocuparse.

Y lo mejor era que el amor que ella sentía por zuko era solo una simple ilusión.


	8. CapVII(La traicion)

cap VII(traicion )

en la mañana frente al pueblo de la nación del fuego , zuko salió de la entrada de su palacio vistiendo sus mejores galas listo para la coronación de la mano de su enamorada , la morena de ojos azules de la tribu agua del sur.

cuando zuko salió de su casa zuko solto la mano de katara antes de llegar al sacerdote que lo llamaría

-zuko el sesñor del fuego-

después de su coronacion todo el pueblo se arrodillo ante el y el agradeció a todos su presencia . se acerco lentamente a katara , la tomo de al mano le dio un beso muy apacionado , esto hirió mucho los sentimientos de Aang que observaava la penosa escena desde el techo de una casa cercana.

faltaban apenas 2 horas para la fiesta en el cual el le pediría la matrimonio a katara , esto se lo conto a su tio iroh que pertenecía a la orden del loto blanco

Su tio iroh que había hablado con Aang antes , pudo notar que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella porque cada vez que mencionaba su nombre a este le brillaban los ojos de una forma muy especial ; es por eso que decidió a ser lo correcto y contarle al avatar el siniestro plan que tenia zuko de pedirle ser su esposa a katara


	9. CapVIII(el sueño)

Cap. VIII (El sueño)

Ya era de noche el gran salón del castillo den nuevo señor del fuego se estaba llenando de gente muy importante reconocida a nivel mundial. Zuko estaba en su recamara acompañado de su asistente personal quien le ayudaba a vestirse para su propia fiesta.

Katara no podía lo, era la enamorada del señor del fuego, aun no se podía explicar cómo era posible que se había enamorado de el tan tarde, ya que siempre lo a su lado, e incluso él le confesó su amor, por la noche después del teatro que hicieron de ellos.

Katara era ayudada por una asistenta, a se, iba a usar un vestido blanco que lo había usado ya, su madre, aunque no podía recordar porque sent6ia un vacio en su corazón, la noche anterior, katara tuvo un sueño en el cual el amor que por ahora sentía por zuko era un espejismo que duraría muy poco porque su verdadero amor era alguien que olvido alguien que si amaba de verdad. Mientras que katara esperaba que saliera zuko de la habitación, este sueño pasaba por su mente cada vez que sentía una briza de aire tocar su bello rostro

_**Perdón me salió corto pero prometo publicar pronto y envíenme más comentarios lo necesito más que otra cosa **_


	10. CapIX(el enmascarado)

Cap. IX (El enmascarado)

Aang veía como katara bajaba de las escaleras tomada de la mano con zuko; el sentía como su mundo se caía a pedazos, pero tofh le pe3dia que recordara que todo era una simple ilusión creada por zuko, porque en el fondo sabía que katara siempre estaría enamorada de Aang.

Aang desidia ejecutar su plan.

Primero se puso una máscara de maestro tierra, ya que la fiesta era de disfraces, luego decido ir caminando por la sala, bailando con todas las chicas, acercándose poco a katara, deseando que todo acabara.

Katara por su parte se moría por bailar con zuko, ese chico que tanto amaba. Entonces Aang decidió realizar su plan poniéndose su máscara de maestro fuego idéntica a la que llevaba zuko y luego se fue acercando a katara y la llevó poco a poco hacia una habitación de ese majestuoso palacio.

Katara se comenzó a sentir más enamorada cada vez que Aang la tomaba de la mano o cuando la besaba ya que era ese dulce chico de ojos plomizos que tanto le había cautivado, no podía creelo volvía a esa antigua y casi olvidada emoción de amor y afecto que sentía por alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar por quien era


End file.
